Fukigen na Mononokean Wikia:Guidelines and Policies
Welcome to the Guidelines and Policies page of the . The strives to become the number one source of all Fukigen na Mononokean information. To create a community in harmony with each members, there are policies that each and every user has to follow. By continuing to edit in the wiki after your first edit, you thereby promise to adhere to the community's policies. Violations to some policies may result to corresponding consequences. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments about the rules, please leave your message on either the Talk page, or the Community Discussion Forum. Thank you for your cooperation, Wiki users and contributors. 'General Rules' Community #Always be respectful to each and every member of the community. No form of bullying or harassment shall be tolerated in this community. #*If you are harassed in anyway by another user, report them to any and they shall be dealt with accordingly. User Page The user page is a user's own personal profile. It contains any information the user chooses to share to the community, the user's edit contributions, and so forth. However, to maintain a safe community for everyone, the following rules must be observed: #A user may not post anything illegal, offensive or inappropriate in his/her user page. #A user may not edit another user's User Page without permission from the user, aside from the Message Wall, where anyone can leave the user (respectful) messages. 'Content Policies' #'Do not vandalize articles in the wiki.' #*Vandalism includes, but is not limited to, adding information unrelated to the subject of the article and false information on the subject of the article. #*Removing information and replacing them with inaccurate information is forbidden. #'Do not start an edit war.' #*In cases of edit wars, the users involved are encouraged to settle it among themselves first. If this does not work, the admins shall act accordingly. 'Media Policies' Uploading Rules #Before uploading images or videos, check first if it already exists in the wikia via the list of all and available. #Do not upload images not related to the series or the author of the series. #Do not upload images with watermarks from unofficial third parties. #Do not upload screenshots of episodes with watermarks from unofficial third parties #*Do not upload screenshots with subtitles. #Try to name the images you upload with necessary details regarding the images. #*For uniformity purposes, name chapter covers with "Ch __.png" and volume covers with "Volume ___.png", where the corresponding chapter/volume number will go to the blank. #When uploading images of scenes from chapters, make sure to remove anything written inside speech dialogues, first. If possible, also removed any non-Japanese texts, sound effects, etc., written in the image. 'Blocking Policies' Warnings Users who willingly and knowingly violate some policies shall be given corresponding warnings. *First violation - First Warning *Second to third violation - Second Warning *Fourth to fifth violation - Third warning *Sixth violation - the user shall be banned from the community. The ban period shall depend on the gravity of the violation/s committed by the user.